galaxy_craftfandomcom-20200214-history
Piersson
Piersson is a neutral town created by Idonoghue. Early History Piersson was created by Idonoghue with help from Monkgyatso, initially intended to be a town for new players. Later, during the town's construction, "Ido" put the town in the name of the TSC, though it later became a neutral settlement. After Piersson's official opening, a power grid was put into development by the TSC (worked on mainly by Brainbendjr and Brycey92) that supplies the town with EU. Government Piersson has had multiple mayors and council members in its governmental system. At first, Piersson had a council system run by Idonoghue, Monkgyasto, and Brainbendjr. At this time it also had a judge for crimes committed in the city (cye604). After the town had gained it's bearings, the player RoadDust was promoted to mayor, and the governmental system changed (RoadDust was only mayor for 2 hours until he resgined). After RoadDust's resignation, the town's creator Idonoghue was placed in the position of mayor, and as of Feb. 1st he resigned and gave the position to Monkgyatso. Boroughs As Piersson grew the outlying areas became distinctly seperated into Boroughs. These sub-communities were in some cases autonomous to the official mayorship. Downtown Piersson Since its founding, the name of this borough was a subject of much controversy. It was situated to the east of Central Piersson across from a river and was definitely the largest section of Piersson. It was characterized by a giant cobblestone wall surrounding the borough. However it remained largely empty and was eventually put on the backburner by its founder Cpt_Invincible to head his new clan. The Domes The Domes is the defacto name of the underwater portion of Piersson. It was first built as a secure bunker and military training ground against the Notch_Noob and 08GTCS terrorist attacks on Piersson. After the main underwater dome was completed the violence had slowed and it was converted into an underwater garden. Other domes were added to the main one including personal living domes. The construction was mainly undertaken by Idonoghue and Uni_The_Unicorn. The Domes were inhabited until the TSC revolt when Uni_The_Unicorn looted the borough. Much later it was reinhabited by new players. North Piersson This area of Piersson is considered a borough because it was not part of the orginal Piersson claim. Instead this area was claimed by various players, predominantly Cye, NedNerb, and Science Inc. This area extended east to border the eastern river and as west as RoadDust's mall. The borough also extended as far north as the Northern shoreline. It was characterized by large plots of land containing expansive bases. Its most striking piece of architecture was Mikfly's Arnor, contributed to Idon shortly before his first hiatus. After Idon returned it was converted into an early server history museum. Abandonment During the early part of 2013 the population of Piersson began to rapidly decline from the peak of its popularity in January of 2013. This decline was expedited by the reopening of Space and the subsequent Second Space Age. The Notch_Noob and 08GTCS attacks were also major factors in the exodus from Piersson. By the time Polaris began the early phases of construction Piersson was almost uninhabited. Rules The rules of piersson are currently under debate, though some sound rules are: #No linking Mass fabricators to the power grid #No unprovoked homicide #No griefing #No stealing #All server rules still apply